Fragments
by DyinggFlower
Summary: Contestshipping. Rated M for strong sexual and homocidal content. Can May and Drew rid the Kalos region of the darkness that has spread, all while mending their relationship? There will be bloodshed, trauma, and gruesome events they have no control over. They can only pick up the pieces from here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This Fan-fiction is in no way associated or officially endorsed by the Pokemon franchise or its affiliates. **

"And in a landslide the winner is," the bubbly MC announced, "MAY!" The crowd erupts into cheers for the winner as she stood and made her way onstage. The brunette coordinator nodded and accepted the Agate Village contest ribbon, nearly feeling guilty on how easy it all was. Her shiny Umbreon wiped the floor with that girl's Misdreavous. Wish and Payback was _the_ lethal combo May was known for—In three regions to be exact, and she made sure that Orre would be the fourth.

Soon enough, the arena had cleared. May returned her Pokemon and gathered her things in the locker room. Her next destination would be Seth and Yuki's house. She and the couple were good friends for quite some time and they gladly gave the world-class coordinator a plush guest room to sleep in during her time in Agate. The Curvy brunette packed up her things in her bag and threw it over her shoulder. As May walked out, she dismissed the sneers and glares of the coordinators she eliminated on her way to the Agate Village ribbon.

"You're overqualified! Don't you have enough titles? You made us look bad!" one girl said.

"Get out of Agate Village! You've done enough damage!" yet another said.

They were all obviously too jealous to be a good sport about it. Then again, it was only natural to feel inferior to someone with ten years of experience. With her head held high, May didn't even bother to humor them. When she departed the arena, she faced the lush green path that would lead to the village.

The gentle breeze danced through the trees as she started down the mossy path. Only a few moments into her journey down the path she was stopped in her tracks, "What is that smell, is that Sweet Scent?" she thought. The nearly opaque mist of pink fog that was stirred up overpowered the natural grassy scents of the forest. Remnants of tiny rose petals fluttered along with it. No, it couldn't be….

May turned to face the source of the fragrance, "Roze!" she exclaimed as her lips parted. The female Rozerade hummed as she met May's gaze, greeting her as she said its name. May's smile soon dissipated as the Rozerade's trainer came into view. Her sapphire eyes met his as she crossed her arms. Drew stood before her, hesitant with his stance, as if it were careful. He tracked his former love all the way down here. The bitterness in her eyes was a painful sight, but something that he expected.

"Congrats on your win, Umbreon truly can't be beat," Drew said as he smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Not too bad for someone with poorly trained pokemon," May spat back in disdain, repeating what he told her in the last argument they had.

Habitually, her gaze met the ground beneath her feet. Their past was jagged, when the coordinators journeyed with Primerose and Gary for all of those years, their relationship slowly crumbled. It was, as Lucian said after all. Ironically the very man she used as a rebound was kind enough to warn her. Here they are, six months later, and resentment still burned like an eternal flame that can't be burned out. But why was Drew here? Drew shook his head in regret and walked across the mossy path, leaning into capture her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Aren't you wondering why I came all this way?" Drew asked softly as her head picked up.

Her eyes narrowed and she had yet to meet his gaze. She hated how he could practically read her. It was always at times she didn't want any part of him.

"I don't know," May said after a moment, defying the urge to melt into his arms like her body wanted her to.

Droplets of rain quietly poured down over the forest then. White noise echoed as thunder hummed lowly in the sky. No wonder this village was so lush. Frequent rain must have been the culprit. May pulled away from him as she hugged herself, hating the subtle chill in the air as she regretted leaving her red hoodie at the guest room. Without a though, the green haired coordinator removed his jacket and went to place it over her. It came so natural that she didn't decline the gesture.

"Can I walk you to where you need to go?" Drew asked her, clothing her waist with his hands over the jacket as he stood behind her.

"Well if I keep this jacket, it'll just give you another reason to bother me again," May said as she trailed forward.

He couldn't help but smirk at her defiance. The urge to hold her from behind made his hands twitch, but for her, he had to dismiss it. Soon enough, they came to a clearing where the village was. With a Pokemon Center up ahead and May's destination not much further, she assumed that this is where they would part was. She slipped off his jacket and tried not to miss its warmth, handing it to him when they stopped in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Let's heal our Pokemon," Drew's words were enough to beckon her one last time as she sighed slowly.

Umbreon did need healing and that was the only reason she didn't walk away from him. She scoffed and followed him through the automatic doors. A Blissey with a tray of hot cocoa greeted them when they arrived. In the dead of a chilly October night, the free refreshment was welcoming to say the least. Drew declined but May graciously took a mug off the tray as she smiled to the kind Blissey. She walked over to a tiny round table to place the mug for the moment, heading to the counter with Umbreon's Pokeball now in grip.

Nurse Joy bowed to May when the process was finished and handed the Pokeball back to her. Drew lifted his Rozerade off of her feet and handed her to the nurse. He always got her extensively examined. While he waited, he looked across the room, watching May sip her hot cocoa as she faced the window. Maybe it was the rushing droplets of water running down the glass that idly caught her attention. Drew was happy she didn't leave yet. She easily left him the last time, only that time he didn't follow. Throwing around whatever was in sight in the mansion they were given in Undella, completely defeated.

He sighed deeply at the bad memory and took back his Rozerade from Nurse Joy a moment later. He returned her to her pokeball and asked to rent a room for the night. May heard Nurse Joy's apologetic tone then, hearing her apologetic tone when she was telling Drew that all of the rooms were booked until the following morning. It was the consequence of being a small town. The Pokemon center was just as small. A sour feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach when Drew walked away from the counter with his head hanging low, hands stuffed into his pockets as he cursed under his breath. He stopped at the table she sat at and sighed lowly, scraping out words that were the last thing he wanted to say.

"I'm going to go see when the next ferry leaves back to Hoenn. It was nice seeing you May," Drew said as he turned to walk away, avoiding the possibility of her bitterly sending him on his way. May rose to her feet and gripped his arm, letting her heart say what her mind didn't want to. She knew for a fact the next ferry wouldn't leave until the rain let up.

"Listen, I don't know why you came all the way to Orrre but Hoenn is a three day trip from here. As wrong as your timing is, you can stay with me for the night. I can ask Seth and Yuki," May said as Drew turned to face her.

"I came all this way for you, and if you'll let me, I won't be too far away," Drew said as his eyes locked into hers.

He took a risk in coming here, but it was just like him to defy his odds. He fucked up by letting her go so it would only feel right to try to get her back. May sighed deeply and ignored his reponse, guiding him by the arm she knew she had to let go of. He easily slipped from her grip and glided his hand to hold hers whether she liked it or not. The two stopped in their track as Blissey waited at the door, holding out two free ponchos and an umbrella, chiming her name with a smile.

Soon enough, they reached Seth and Yuki's house. Much to their surprise, Drew was May's 'guest' she asked to have over for the night. They didn't question it and offered their hospitality. Seth's Umbreon and Espeon watched the two head upstairs, then looked at each other with curiosity. When they arrived in the guest room, May flicked on the lights, tossing her bag onto the twin sized bed. The room was so spacious that it had two to sleep on. Ironically perfect for her current predicament.

Drew hung up his jacket along with their ponchos in the empty closet, watching May put of the corner of his eye. She rummaged through the dresser that occupied her clothes and pulled out a black nightgown to change into. She quickly stripped out of her damp clothes, her dark blue skinny jeans, to her white tank-top. Her clothes were uncomfortably constricting from the rain and she must have forgotten Drew was in the room. With a view of her back she had nothing on but the pink-laced undergarments that remained, May struggled to unhook the tight lacy bra. Drew practically lost it then. Without a sound, he stood behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked with a smirk as his mind was racing with flashbacks of how magnetic they used to be to each other. May felt heat fill her cheeks as she flinch a bit, feeling his hands glide gently to her waist. As much as he missed her, Drew knew his light touch tested her now, patiently asking for the permission he craved.

"W-w-we're sharing a room, stay on your side," May said as her actions contradicted her, leaning her back close to his so that he could unhook her bra.

"Well if I go over there, you're coming with me," He stated smugly as he unhooked her bra in seconds, letting it fall to her feet.

There was no denying that his adamant attitude of getting her into bed didn't bring back memories. Even to this day it didn't fail to make her wet. When her bra hit the floor she turned to face her grassy haired ex, pulling him into a wild kiss to shut him up. Drew leaned down and placed the palms of his hands on her perfect ass, lifting her off the floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist on impulse. Her plump tits pressed to his chest as tongues clashed in a great battle of passion. Soon enough, they collapsed on May's bed, releasing six months' worth of repressed tension that lead to their clothes covering her floor. Even after all of this time, Drew never lost his touch, cupping her breasts as his thumbs circled her nipples just the way she liked it.

His built frame hovered over her and he couldn't take it much longer. He needed to make love to her until she screamed. A moan of ecstasy escaped May's lips. She had forgotten how big he was.

"AHHH, DREW!"

He felt so fucking good inside her, vigorously making love to her like it were the last night on earth. Drew loved the way she sounded when she moaned his name. He groaned and asked her what she wanted.

"Deeper Baby?"  
Before she could even answer, he nails dug into his back like a Shadow Claw attack. The bed squeaked over and over against as he thrusted as hard as he could faster, deeper, as deep as her tight insides would let him go.

All of the resentment, all of the jealous, all of the conflict, he fucked right out of her as her doubts slowly dissipated from her thoughts. Drew wanted only her. He wanted to have only her, just like this.

Drew braced himself to exit when she throbbed around him, knowing her body as well as she did. May reached her breaking point, as he orgasmed he swiftly pulled out and shot the sheets between her legs. They panted harshly, slowly catch their breath. Drew's lips met hers as they kissed one last time tonight. With ease they both drifted off to sleep. Hopefully they remembered to lock the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates.

A/N; Making these chapters 2k words seems to be a habit but I feel it's enough! I hope you guys like it so far! EVERYTHING changes from here. Please review when you're finished reading?

A child in overalls fled from his home, his breaths paced as he ran as fast his small feet could take him through the shaded path of forest. They took her away from him.. his blurry eyes recollected the sight of blood that spilled beneath her body. It was too much for an eight year old to grasp.

Who they were, he didn't know.. why they killed her… he couldn't comprehend. They were chasing him now. The scuffle and sound of feet running through the grass behind him hadn't ceased.

As his tired feet carried him three more feet of life, he fell. The sting of something fast and piercing embedded in his back, in milaseconds peircing through to the other side. The boy choked out blood that matched the amount that gushed from his chest. Regardless of how much of it gushed out, his mouth formed a content smile. Finally.. he'd see his mommy again afterall..

"NO!" May screamed as she jolted up from her bed, shaking from the nightmare that felt too vivid.

"Huh?! May!" Drew awoke from his sleep and frantically sat up, emerald eyes darted around the room and onto his naked ex.

The grassy haired coordinator embraced her tightly, holding to her shaking hands as he whispered comforting things into her ear. Her voice descended in volume, as her senses caught up with her.

"I-it.."

"It was…"

"Just a bad dream. You're safe now, baby." Drew finished her sentence for her,

wrapping the blanket around her shaking body while his grip hadn't faltered.

Her sapphire eyes scanned the room and she sighed heavily. May tried not to cry as her tired voice rasped lowly.

"But he's not."

Later that day, the couple got dressed, at least that's what they used to be. May wasn't entirely sure as of now. She walked to the Relic Forest shrine with her shiny Umbreon at her side. Time alone was what she needed right now.

The small cave she passed through was lit by sunshine at the end of the tunnel. May and her dark type squinted a bit when traces of sun blared into view. Here they stood where Agate Village's most prized relic lied. The stone relic that was said to summon Celebi when you needed to make things right. May heard of Orre's legend of Shadow Pokemon and how they were purified by Celebi in this very spot. It was fortunate the crime syndicate responsible hadn't brought their evil to the other regions. This world was too complicated to involve hurting Pokemon. May sighed and dismissed the thought, taking a seat on the ground as her back leaned against the stone relic.

The soothing sound of bird Pokémon chirped faintly in the trees. Even in October, this was the only town where the trees were never bare and snow hardly ever came to cover the lush greenery. Her Umbreon tilted its head as she stared at her trainer, who sat with her arms hugged to her knees.

"Umbre? Umbreon!"

Her sapphire eyes slowly met the gaze of worried golden irises. She smiled meekly and petted the dark Pokémon's head. She tried to keep her smile from fading but the midnight blue umbra could sense her trainer's emotions most of all. Depression waved through the brunette coordinator as her legs sunk to meet the cobblestone beneath her. Why did she sleep with Drew? Her head jarred in confusion when bad memories flashed in her mind.

Maybe that nightmare of that little boy dying was symbolism.. If her relationship with Drew crumbled then, why should they try to fix it now? When the passion faded, she didn't fight to get it back. When they cheated on each other, they did nothing but play a game of spite. When she tried to move on with Lucian. .. He hurt her. She held to her wrist at the memory.

But, it wasn't his fault.. his upbringing only showed that one time. After trying again, their resentment for eachother quickly surfaced, at their six year anniversary to boot. April 19th was when they won that mansion in Undella Town. How she hated that day now. May sighed somberly, recollecting their night together and how loved she felt. Maybe he wanted to fix things.. The way he panted her name over and over again showed that he still loved her.

They both had a lot to regret, but with so many times of being hurt, did their relationship even have a leg to stand on at this point? Tears slowly spilled down her face. May hated feeling torn about anything. Her mind told her that it's easier to move on, but her heart screamed at her to never let him go.

"Umbreon!"

May's Pokémon said as Rozerade stepped out of the cave with Drew a few feet behind her. Her head lifted up as she tried to withhold the tears that pricked at her eyes. She was idly distracted when Rozerade and Umbreon ran off to play in the distance. Her hands met the pockets of her apple red hoodie as her bangs covered her eyes. Her grassy haired ex took a seat her, flicking his hair at how thick the tension was. His beautiful ex-girlfriend always tried to suppress her negative emotions, mainly because she was so stubborn. Too stubborn to come to him with the truth when she should be.

"I don't want you to feel pressured baby..

I dont regret anything about last night, but I'll wait as long as it takes until your mind's made up about us." Drew broke the silence, gliding his hand across the cobblestone to entwine with hers.

"We always pacify everything with sex.."

May suddenly spoke, staring blankly at her feet without responding to his touch. Drew's face nearly dropped. He was taken aback by her response as his eyes stirred with defiance.

"What do you mean? I made love to you because I wanted to show you how much I miss you.." The grassy haired coordinator said lowly.

"I MEAN that when shit is too complicated, we fuck and try to forget about it! You came here six months after I left you! You gave up for a while, then when you finally feel like it you expect me to forget about everything?!"

May snapped, jerking away from his grip with her back turned to him.

"I fucked up alright! You may take having sex as an escape but that's because you never talk to me! You're such a fucking hard head that you let everything bottle up inside. Thats not my fault, May!" Drew snapped back. Rozerade and Umbreon stared at their trainers from the distance, frowning at the distain and negativity that echoed in such a peaceful place. They didn't like the conflict their trainers shared. May crossed her arms, bitterly giving him a reply as she refused to face him.

"What happened the last time I opened up?" The brunette coordinator asked.

…? Drew hoped his memories would remote. But before he could think, she cut him off.

"I told you how our spark died and after months of us neither doing anything about It, my feelings for Lucian started to grow.. and after confessing at how guilty I was for sleeping with him.. you grabbed my wrists and ." May said as her voice fell silent. Drew flinched at the memory and clenched his fist. He fucking hated himself for hurting May the way he did. After cheating on her with Primerose out of spite, it had all hit him then.

He turned into a piece of shit like his father out of weakness. When he begged to try again, the resentment they tried to move past always surfaced.. and then she left. After six months of punishing himself for his mistakes, his heart finally thawed and ached to see May again. She was the only one for him.

"Huh?"

"Wh-what the?!"

As the tension in the air disturbed the forest, the stone relic began to glow a green light. Celebi itself appeared from the dissipating burst of light. It said it's it floated over to face the shocked coordinators.

"You two really need to work things out! If the tension were any more negative the forest will turn black!"

The Celebi said to May and Drew telepathically with its blue eyes widened. May and Drew blinked a bit and stared at the psychic grass legendary in disbelief. Seeing a legendary that could telpathically communicate wasn't something you see every day. Was this a Pokémon mirage of some sort? "Don't give me that look! I'm very real and I come with a very important message for you two! Arceus himself believes that my visions are correct!"

"For us? What about?" May asked aloud.

"May, you and Drew must go to Kalos. Much like your relationship, the region is in fragments…"

"H-how the hell do you know my name?"

May asked with her mouth agape.

"Arceus knows ALL the names of the trainers that are involved in destiny! I am here to seek your help... In my vision.. you two are the only can stop their terror…"

"Terror? Who are 'they'?" Drew asked.

"That I do not know. But they are the force that's tainting Kalos. Innocent people are dying,"

May cringed then, as flashbacks of her nightmare rushed in her memory.

"May.. I didn't wish to induce that nightmare but it was the only way for you to see the truth.. My visions tell me that you two must put an end to the ones responsible.."

"B-but.. how? We're just pokemon trainers! We can't stop people who murder!" May said with her fist clenched. This was all too surreal to take in.

"This pokemon must be wrong.. maybe the last trainer that encountered it ray '.."

Drew halted the conversation with a puzzled look on his face.

"Quiet you! Destiny is nothing to question! As for your concerns May, you two will not go unprotected…"

Suddenly, a crystal orb pendant appeared around each of their necks. The white aura from it glowed faintly with of pureness.

"Those are pendants forged from the Life Orb. It will give you immortality until the ones responsible have been defeated.. I wll give you two days to prepare. Return here at 9am on Tuesday and I shall teleport you to Kalos. Until we meet again…"

The Celebi nodded to the coordinators as the green light emmited from the relic omce again. The legendary dissipated along with it.

"Well.. this is a lot to take in.." Drew said as he faced May.

The curvy brunette gazed down at the pendant she held with . That nightmare wasn't a coincidence after all, and there was no doubt about the chilling reality that lied ahead in that region.

"We have to do it. I saw a little boy get killed last night. Whoever these people are.. they need to be brought down in the worst fucking way. We'll each bring three of our most powerful pokemon to do it.." May said as she turned to walk away.

Drew sighed in defeat as he watched the curvy brunette walk ahead of him with her shiny Umbreon quickly catching up. He hated the predicaments life got them in. It pained him to hear a legendary say that their relationship was in fragments. If this new region was just as bad, he knew something needed to be done—for both situations. With Rozerade at his side, he caught up with May. They had a supplies to buy and quite a phone calls to make.


End file.
